


hold me and dont let go

by fuck0334



Category: South Park
Genre: Chubby Kyle Broflovski, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Trans Kyle Broflovski, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck0334/pseuds/fuck0334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little romantic stories about Kyle and Kenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. temptation

You can ignore your feelings but what can you do when you're face to face with them?

Shelia had always been suspicious of him but nonetheless kind to him but truthfully who could blame her considering where he was from. Kenny usually came during the weekdays after school to see Kyle, often it was directly after school but he was held up at detention.

Inwardly he cursed his parents for screaming all night so he couldn't even get a wink of sleep, he passed out in social studies earning himself a detention. He hoped that Karen hopefully got at least a few hours unlike him.

Kenny stood in front of Kyle's room, starting to grasp the handle but stopping once a sweet lusty moan filled his ears. He cracked the door open just enough to look inside, his curious eyes greeted by Kyle leisurely resting against his bedpost,

his freckled face adorning a complimentary light flush, his thick pink lips letting out slight whimpers and moans as his thighs twitched. In Kyle's hands he held a brightly colored vibrator that he gently teased himself with, rubbing softly on his clit.

Kenny never seeing Kyle fully undressed, especially with no binder. Kyle's pale, freckled skin looking so sweet and soft that his breathe hitched just at the sight of him. Kyle begun entering the tip into his breathtaking pussy, he shifted his hips for his vibrator to be in a more comfortable position. Kyle entered it deeper inside himself, he let out a loud mewl and heavy breaths. Kyle's freckled face having a flush so dark it almost matched his scarlet hair.

Kenny gripped the bottom of his jacket, silently wishing he could be the one to make Kyle moan like that, to just touch his milky, plush skin and lace his bony fingers in Kyle's vibrant curly hair. he'd give anything.

Kyle let out a loud moan and whimpered against the purring of the vibrator, occasionally buckling his thick hips to the vibrations. Kenny hadn't every witnessed anything as beautiful this, Kyle's bright green glazed over from each touch, his pleasured noises that was pure music to his ears,

freckled chest and stomach bouncing with every slight movement, his small feet curled into the bed and delicate features flushed pure red that his normally piercing gaze now was lulled over with pleasure. Pleasure that Kenny would give anything to be giving to the redhead.

A pang of guilt surged though him every second longer that he stayed, truthfully he knew he was intruding on Kyle's privacy, it might be a sight that he might never get the chance to see again but it wasn't his place to stay, his hand gripped into the door handle in frustration as he inched away. He tripped over seemingly nothing and swung open the door in an attempt to keep steady. Kyle's bright emerald eyes gazed upon him as he fell into his room. 


	2. comfort

Kyle's bite on his lip seemed to get deeper with each step out of the school building, his head still not wrapping around the fact that he had been kicked out of his school just because of a piece of cloth that they assorted with a certain gender, whatever gender a person was they have full right to wear a skirt wherever they want. He was decently covered and the only real reason he was kicked out was plainly the teachers biases, just the thought of the ignorant adults in his school made his blood boil.

Kyle heard light footsteps approaching behind him, he raised his head to see an kindhearted, gentle gaze from one of his dearest friends. Kenny strolled next to him, his compassionate dark brown eyes meeting Kyle's aggravated gaze, just his presence alone seeming to visibly calm the redhead. "You didn't have to do that." Kyle murmured softly, the redhead still in rage about the situation but attempting not to to take out his irritation out on the blonde.

"Did'ya think I would just let the teachers treat one of my friends like absolute shit for no reason?" Kenny asked with a calm, gentle tone but lightly scolding him that he would even consider that he would sit back and let his friend bare that alone. Kyle let out a long breath of air and continued to bite his lip, he didn't mean it like that just Kenny didn't have to go out of his way for him, but the more he thought about it the more he knew he would've done the same for him.

"Thought so." Kenny retorted to Kyle's silence, he moved in closer to the redhead and rested a hand on his shoulder making Kyle's shoulders to become less tense. Kyle let out another long breath of air, his gaze now rising to the considerate, worried gaze Kenny was giving him. Kenny wrapped both arms around the redhead's thick waist in an attempt to sooth his aggravation and Kyle not nearly being tall enough to reach for Kenny's shoulders so instead settled for his chest, embracing the blonde as well.

"It's fine, I'm not going to let someone else’s opinions of me effect how I see myself, don't worry about it." Kyle uttered out, staring up at the broad chest that belonged to Kenny, burying his head into Kenny's upper middle section. "Not worry about it? Bullshit, as if that was a possibility, Ky." Kenny's embrace seemed to tighten as he spoke as he affectionately gazed at the ball of red curls that were resting softly on his stomach. Kenny moved his hand up to Kyle's head and tentatively ran his hands though Kyle's curly locks. Kyle loved moments like these, just being held so considerately, being touched with such kindhearted fingers and spoken to with such thoughtful, carefully chosen words. Kenny McCormick, the only person that can put his head to ease within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue this? honestly i have no energy but who knows


End file.
